A Surprise For You
by homestuck-ships
Summary: In which Rose tries to come out of the closet to Dave; mostly Rose x Kanaya fluff! I might add a second chapter with Kanaya's point of view later.


Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are infatuated by the lovely creature known as Kanaya Maryam. Her black locks are perfect, she's a well-muscled, chain saw-wielding badass, and her jade green stare is more captivating than your most well-written wizard fanfiction. It's been almost two years on the godforsaken space rock you now call home, at least for the time being. You two spend most of the day together, talking about Karkat's various romance novels that he keeps scattered about. But you can hardly pay attention sometimes; whenever she smiles at you, your heart does a little dance. You actually fear you might have a heart attack pretty soon because of it. All you can hope for is that dying from your crush won't be counted as heroic or just, otherwise you're screwed. You are not positive if Kanaya feels the same way about you, though, and it is maddening. Even more so since you cannot talk about it with anyone. You do not know any of the other trolls well enough to confide in, and your brother... he is problematic at best.

What will you do?

Well, you would be hanging out with a certain someone, as always. But Kanaya has been possessed by inspiration for a new outfit, leaving you to roam the meteor by yourself while she shut herself in her room. She told you it was a surprise - she seemed pretty excited about it, so you left her be. After all, you've done the same thing to her many times while you were writing. Inspiration beckons at strange moments, you suppose.

You consider pestering Dave. After all, you have something you've wanted to get off of your chest for a long damn time: mainly, how you are not the 'straight as an arrow' teen you originally presumed yourself to be. He mostly spends his time with Karkat, though you know for a fact that the crabby teenager went off with Terezi today, leaving Dave free. There is no better time, you assure yourself. After all, it was going to come out eventually; and, being the perfectionist that you are, you know it needs to be shown on your own terms. You can only hope he takes it okay.

You pester him and tell him you're coming downstairs and to stay put.

The walk goes by quickly. You're too wrapped up in your thoughts to notice the journey... yet you still notice the light shining from underneath Kanaya's door as you pass. You tread slowly, listening to her hum while she works. You're tempted to peek inside and see what she's working on (or, rather, just her), but you don't; it's a surprise, she said, and besides, you don't want to keep Dave waiting. You figure it will be easier if he's not irritated.

"Dave." You call his name evenly, hoping you don't betray your emotions so quickly. He looks up from the couch and removes his headphones, raising his eyebrows. He must have been experimenting with rap lyrics again; you see various papers strewn on the table, with some words viciously crossed out and others circled. You also see he drew... other things on it. Sometimes you wonder if your brother is as straight as a claims to be; surely he couldn't be dedicated to irony THAT much.

"There's this... I..." you frown, trying to formulate a sentence. Your usually pristine and extensive vocabulary slips away in an instant, and you're reduced to babbling nonsense. You start to blush; he starts to smirk.

"I'm - fuck, this is more difficult than I originally planned for. I'm- fuck! I'm-"

"Lesbian, right?" he grins, and then starts laughing, pretending to wipe away a tear. "Oh my god, Rose. Even the MAYOR knew, holy shit, it's been two years-"

"Dave!" you protest, feeling your face flush even more. Though a piece of you is relieved, no matter how loathe you are to admit it; he knew already and didn't care. Was it that... obvious? Did- oh, no. Did Kanaya know? Could she see right through you? What would she think?

"Hey, shit Sis, it's alright. I won't tell the chainsaw chick you've got the hots for her," he says coyly, as if he could read your mind. Your mouth drops down and you clench your fists. By now your face is entirely red; even the tips of your ears look like a tomato.

"DAVE! Whether or not I have the hots for Kanaya is my busine-" you stammer, though trail off as the 'Chainsaw Chick' herself strides into the room, holding up a marvelous orange and yellow dress. Of course it's for you; she knows you love those colors, and she did just take your measurements a week ago, possibly in preparation. "Kanaya!" Oh, god damnit. You cover your face with your hands.

"Rose? I am done... um. Is this a bad time? Are you sick? Your face is red," the taller female points out with a frown. You remove your hands from your beet red face and look at Kanaya; you can't tell if she's blushing or not underneath her pale, gray skin. Does it have a greenish tint? Did she hear what you said?

"No! No, Dave was, um, just leaving," you mutter, shooting him a glare. He hoots with laughter, gets up from the couch and begins to walk away.

"Byeeee, lovebirds!" he calls on his way out, snorting.


End file.
